1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening assembly for a metal fitting means, preferably to fasten a hinge arm to a supporting wall of a piece of furniture, having a fastening plate which for adjustment purposes is provided with two oblong holes on a common centreline through which fastening screws engage, wherein one fastening screw is supported with its head on a spacer means whose height is greater than that of the fastening plate, and wherein another fastening screw braces the fastening plate against the supporting wall or similar.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A fastening plate of this type is known from DE 35 01 048 C2 and consists of a bottom portion in the shape of a cross and plate with an elongated centre section which is provided with lateral wing-like attachments with the bottom portion being covered by a correspondingly designed top portion, oblong holes being provided in the wing-like attachments of the top portion and with the spacer means comprising a shaft-like protrusion which penetrates an oblong hole of the top portion in such a way that some slight axial play remains between the head of a screw screwed into the shaft-like protrusion and the top plate so that the top plate can be moved in the direction of the two oblong holes relatively to the bottom plate for the purpose of adjustment in one direction. To secure the position set, the top plate is braced with the bottom plate by means of the fastening screw penetrating the other oblong hole. The known fastening plate is relatively complex as it is designed in two parts and comprises a T-shaped bottom plate which is completely covered by a correspondingly designed top plate.